The Four Monarchs
by An Eccentric Individual
Summary: The four Pevensies, children of England, brought to Narnia to fight a war, left to rule a Country, each with their own virtues and skills - How I see the four Monarchs of Narnia's Golden Age
1. Peter

I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, that honour goes to the fabulous C.S. Lewis

* * *

To the Clear Northern Sky, King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, one of the Golden Monarchs.

Peter, the eldest Pevensie, big brother and friend to his siblings; Protector, Warrior and Leader of Narnia; looked up to and admired, feared and adored as the High King of Narnia.

Peter is the Pevensie that would lead Narnia in to battle against its enemies, and would protect and govern his subjects with a fierce passion.

As one of the Golden Monarchs Peter seems more distant and idealised to his subjects, ruling from a distance.

Like the Sky, ever-present and constant, calm and open, yet when the winds of battle occur, he becomes dark and stormy fighting like thunder and lightning in the sky; fierce yet bright, lighting up the sky; a truly Magnificent King.

As the eldest Peter feels responsible for his younger siblings, he tries to keep them safe and feels immensely guilty if one of them is even slightly injured; he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and tries to take on everything.

Edmund and he are particularly close after Edmund returned from the Jadis's influence, Peter felt bad about how he used to snap at his brother and now takes care to treat him as his equal, listening to his advice, except when he fears that either Edmund or one of the others may be in danger.

Despite knowing that he shouldn't have favourites, Lucy is his favourite sibling, she is the one that can calm him down when he is angry and she is the one that can make him smile when he is sad; he desperately tries to protect her from the harsh realities of the world, and at first refused to let her learn how to fight before being convinced otherwise.

Peter is a talented swordsman, warrior and horse rider; however he is also quick to anger, and once angered little can sooth his fiery temper; Peter is also stubborn to a fault as well as determined and courageous.

We wields his sword, Rhindon, and a shield with Aslan on; both were gifted to him by Father Christmas when he first entered Narnia.

* * *

Coming up next - Susan


	2. Susan

I was originally going to post this tomorrow but I decided that I would post it now in honour of the fantastic Olympic Closing Ceremony - wasn't it spectacular! - so here is part 2 Susan!

I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, that honour goes to the fabulous C.S. Lewis

* * *

To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, one of the Golden Monarchs.

Susan, the second eldest Pevensie, mother figure and nurturer to her siblings; Carer, Peacemaker and Diplomat of Narnia; looked up to and admired, gazed at and adored as the beautiful Queen of Narnia.

Susan is the Pensive that will stay at home while her siblings go of to war, she is peaceful and almost a pacifist by nature, guiding her people with a gentle hand, calming tensions between her fellow Monarchs and foreign ambassadors.

As one of the Golden Monarchs Susan seems more distant and flawless to her subjects, ruling from a distance.

Like the Sun, warm and giving, distant yet beautiful, graceful, filling the sky with her presence, nurturing her people and kingdom, helping it to grow; a truly Gentle Queen.

As the eldest girl Susan feels it is her job to act as mother to her siblings, she Mothers them all, even Peter. She tries to keep the peace between her siblings, and before they entered Narnia was often found splitting up arguments between Peter and Edmund.

Susan is sensible, serious, logical and practical, and with a kind and gentle heart she tries her best to take care of her siblings but her efforts are often misinterpreted as being overbearing. She is both graceful, beautiful and elegant; the perfect lady; she carries her self regally, and is regularly courted by Kings and Princes, but she doesn't allow it to go to her head.

She is an excellent archer, swimmer and horse rider; however she often allows her sensible, logical side to over rule her, and prevent her from seeing the truth; she is also stubborn and little can change her mind once she has made a decision, but she has a caring heart and loves her family dearly.

Susan wields a bow and arrows that was gifted to her by Father Christmas when she first entered Narnia, although she does not use them in battle as she does not fight. Susan was also gifted a magical horn, which when blown would always bring help to the user.

* * *

Coming up next - Edmund


End file.
